


His Majesty the King

by VICTORIA2REGINA



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Original Work, Vicbourne - Fandom, Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Multi, Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VICTORIA2REGINA/pseuds/VICTORIA2REGINA
Summary: Just think of an another world where George IV of U.K. dies in year 1837. Then William,The  Prince of Wales and the son of King George IV of U.K.and his wife Queen Consort Elizabeth has ascended the British Throne at age of 50 years. His wife Caroline,The Late Princess of Wales has died 4 years ago due to complications due to childbirth. His two elder children died at very young age.His only surviving daughter is Princess Elizabeth.As the new monarch he is under pressure from his ministers and family to remarry soon and produce a Male heir. But death of his late wife has affected him very much and he does not want to marry anyone.But just one meeting with his cousin Princess Victoria of Kent  forces him to change his mind.
Relationships: William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne & Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows their courtship, marriage and other historical events. IN this story Duke of Kent was married first to Victoria's mother and then to Lady Rose and Victoria has another half sister known as Princess Margaret of Kent.

All historical events included.I will update soon as possible.

**June 20, 1837**

**The messenger from the Windsor castle has arrived to the Clarence House with the new of death of King George the IV of U.K.**

**William, formerly the Prince of Wales and now the The King of U.K. is sleeping on his favorite red chair in his study.After drinking too much brandy last night now he is sleeping peacefully. His butler sir Thomas Mark Young arrives there to inform him about his accession.**

> **"** _SIR, please wake up there's a very important news for you."_

**_William immediately wakes up and is very surprised to see his butler in early hours of morning._ **

**_"Is the news is about the King?"_ **

**_"Yes,Your Royal Highness His Majesty died last night peacefully in his sleep.The Archbishop of Canterbury and Lord Chamberlain are downstairs to meet you sir."_ **

**_"Hmm, I will meet them now but I need some coffee, my head is aching with pain."_ **

**_"Yes, Sir."_ **

* * *

**Meanwhile at Kensington Palace, 16 years old The Princess Victoria of Kent is informed about the accession of her cousin during breakfast by a messenger. Princess Marie Louise of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha is having a.**

"So now my cousin The Prince of Wales is the new King?"

"Yes after your old uncle now your old cousin is the new king.I don't like him and I don't even want to meet him." Marie replied.

Conroy smirks at her words but then he said

"Maybe we don't like him but now as the new Monarch he can increase your monthly income and we shouldn't make him angry on the day of his accession and I must inform you ma'am that all members of royal family are requested to arrive at St.James Palace by 2o'clock "

"Are we going to meet him ?" Victoria asks.

"Yes of course we are going and now you stupid girl hurry up and get dressed up, we are going to leave in few hours." Conroy replied.

Victoria leaves the room with Lehzen. But, she's still thinking that how her cousin looks like and how will he treat her. They met once at wedding of her cousin Princess Charlotte of Wales. She was very young at that time.All she knows about him that he was married and was father of three and also that he was very handsome and was 34 years her senior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we continue our story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading this work. Forgive me because I am not updating daily as my exams are there in few days but I will try my best to write.

At Clarence House  
Arthur Wellesley, His Grace the 1st Duke of Wellington, The Rt. Honourable Prime Minister of the U.K. and the First Lord of the Treasury has arrived at Clarence House to meet the new King.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty. Please accept my condolences on death of your father.I hope you are fine." The Duke said and bowed his head to greet the King.

"Good Morning, Duke." William took a pause and then he spoke  
"Maybe he was not very close to me as a father but as a person he was very charismatic person and I feel we are going to miss him very much."

"Yes, sir and I hope that you are aware that members of the royal family will be here soon after the Privy council meeting including Princess Marie-Louise-Victorie of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha And Princess Alexandrina Victoria of Kent." The Duke replied.

"Yes, Sir I am aware but is there any news about My unfamous uncle, The Duke of Cumberland ?" William asked.

"No, Your Majesty." The Duke replied.

"Thanks, Sir. I will meet you later at the Privy Council meeting". William said.

************************  
Meanwhile at the Kensington Palace.  
The Royal carriage is ready to leave for St. James Palace but Sir John Conroy is arguing with Baroness Lehzen.

"As far as I am aware, Baroness that only the members of the royal family are ordered to meet the new King."Sir John said.

"I perfectly aware, Sir John. But as Her Royal Highness's Governess I am going to travel with her and as far as I am aware You aren't a member of the Royal Family.So now please get out of my way because we are already getting late." Lehzen smirked and then quickly she sat in the carriage with Princess Alexandrina.

As soon as the carriage door was closed by a footman, Alexandrina started giggling loudly and then she said  
" You are Amazing, my dearest Lehzen."  
Lehzen first smiled but then with a stern expression she said  
"Drina, now please listen carefully to me. When we will meet the new King, your cousin. You are going to be chaperoned by me. Your cousin is a very disreputable person and he is famous for having criminal conversations with many ladies of Nobility.I always tried my best to protect you from all these dangers but now you have grown up into a beautiful woman and I am afraid that your Cousin will try to harm you."

" But dear Lehzen, trust me nothing is going to happen and no one will harm me."Victoria replied and Lehzen gave her a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments to let me know that what you think about my work and your comments will help me a lot to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this work and also for Kudos. I hope you will like it.

**Throne room**

**ST. James Palace**

William was sitting on the throne. The Lord Chamberlain and the Earl Marshall were standing on his right side. All other Privy councillors including the Duke of Wellington were standing in front of him. Some members of the royal family including The Duke of Sussex, the Duke of Cambridge, the dowager Duchess of Kent and her daughter, Princess Margaret Rose of Kent were also present.

The footman announced the arrival of Princess Alexandrina Victoria of Kent, Princess Marie-Louise-Victorie of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha and Sir John Conroy.

First of all, Princess Alexandrina of Kent greeted the new king with a curtsey.

_" Your Majesty ! Accept my condolences on death of your father, the late His Majesty."_

**"** _Thank you, dear cousin. I hope you are well. You have grown so much since we last met. You are looking really Beautiful. "_

Then Princess Marie greeted him, followed by Sir John Conroy who greeted him with a comical bow.

" _Sir John." William took a pause and then he asked him._

_" As far as I am aware Baroness Lehzen is Princess Alexandrina's governess and that's why she is present here. I wonder why you are here ? You are neither a government minister or a royal family member or even a peer." William asked him with a smirk._

_" Sir...I...I'm here..."_ Conroy tried to find an excuse but William interrupted him.

_" I hope that in future you will follow my orders carefully."_

_"Yes, Your Majesty. "_ Conroy replied feeling embarrassed.

* * *

 _L_ ater that evening when William was in his study and was reading a book. He was still thinking about Princess Alexandrina.

_So young, Still so young. But still she was looking beautiful wearing a black mourning dress with a veil.The skirt was covered with black lace. She was wearing a pearl necklace with matching earrings. She greeted me with such dignity and etiquette._

He smiled himself and then continued reading the book.

* * *

Meanwhile Victoria was lying on her bed in the same room she shared with her mother. But her mother was not in room because she was enjoying a game of cards with her friends. Immediately Dash jumped on her bed and she hugged him tightly.

 _" You know Dash, today I met my cousin. The new King. He was looking so handsome and regal. He was wearing his Naval Ceremonial Day uniform with the sash and star of the Order of the Garter. His beautiful eyes and his lovely black curls." Victoria said and then she was giggling._ She covered her face with a pillow.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave KUDOS.  
> Please ! PLEASE ! PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there  
> Sorry for being late.

15 July 1837  
Another funeral this month.  
And that too of my father, The Late His Majesty King George iv. Last week, I was attending the funeral of my uncle, His Royal Highness The Duke of Clarence and St. Andrews. It was a very simple ceremony. But today, this is different. It was grand and full of pomp and ceremony. If I look back into past, I realize that how many funerals I have attended including that of my son, Prince George Augustus Fredrick of Wales. I also feel that I have lost most of my family members in just last 10 years, first my little sister Charlotte, then my beloved wife and daughter and then my son.  
______________________________________  
William was the Chief Mourner in the funeral of his father followed by the other royal princes including the Dukes of Sussex, Cambridge and Cumberland, followed by King Leopold of Belgium and then right behind them were Prince George of Cumberland, Prince George of Cambridge.

All the royal ladies were also attending the funeral. They sat in a small gallery adjoining the Altar on the north side of the choir, known as the Queen's Closet. 

After the funeral ceremony ended with the shouts of "God save the King William IV." William found himself standing between his half-sister Emily and Rose, the Dowager Duchess of Kent.   
"William, Now what ?" Emily questioned .  
"What ?"  
"I mean what about Elizabeth ? She is now the heir Presumptive to the throne. I think now she must be brought to london."

"I know Emily dear...But I think she is too young to be brought to court now. First of all, I would like to make some changes in the court to make it a better place for bringing my daughters here." William replied very gently.

"Daughters ? You mean that you want Susan to come to London. My dear brother, You are only her legal guardian. But Elizabeth is your heir and a royal princess." Emily said with a expression of annoyance.

"To me they both are equal. I love both of them equally and Susan is also a part of family." William tried to assure her.

"I understand. But what do you mean by making changes in the court ?" 

"I mean changing the royal residences. I think I am going to make Buckingham House my official Residence in London. Also I want to give Clarence House to Aunt Adelaide. And I want to do something for our father's very close friend and Mistress Maria Fitzherbert after all she was very close to him." William replied.  
After listening to this, Emily just gave a nod. She was very quiet for a few minutes so William tapped her on shoulder.  
"What happened my little devil?"  
"Look who is present here. His Majesty the King of Belgians. Your favorite brother-in-law."  
"Yes. How kind of him to travel from Belgium to attend the funeral. And who is standing next to him?" William questioned.  
"Its our cousin Alexandrina. Leopold is also her Uncle. You know our dear cousin has turned 16 last month. But still she sleeps with her mother in the same room."

"Yes I know that, Her mother is so overprotective of her. I rarely see her in the court."  
"And now he wants her to marry her cousin His Serene Highness The Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha."

"What?! You can't be serious. She is so young." William replied with a look of confusion on his face.  
"I am very serious. But now you are the King. It's you, who will give the consent to the marriage." Emily replied with a smirk.

Later that night, William was not able to sleep. He was thinking about his cousin Alexandrina. She was so young to get married.   
She reminds him of his late wife Caro. He loved her. Her suffering and death was painful for him. She was loved by everyone. They used to call her the People's Princess. She would be a great Queen. 

William hated Leopold very much. He never wanted Charlotte to marry him. William always felt that Leopold was a power hungry man. That he never loved his dear sister. Also because Leopold many times publicly insulted his wife Caroline. That insults made her feel inferior to others. Many time she tried to commit suicide.He will never forgive Leopold for it.  
But now he will not allow any of them to treat Alexandrina in the same manner. He felt that now he must do something for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader  
> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this. Please forgive my mistakes.   
> A question for you   
> What do you think William is going to do now for his cousin Alexandrina?  
> Any ideas.  
> Please comment your ideas and thoughts about this chapter. Please leave KUDOS. I am waiting for your comments.   
> Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for updating so late. Actually my exams have started on Monday. So I will try to update on sunday.

Next day, William decided that he decided that he will take the Buckingham house as his official london residence. Next day, his complete household staff was ordered to move to the new royal residence.

Meanwhile at the Kensington Palace, Victoria and the Princess Marie were having their breakfast.

"Drina, keep that book on the table and Sit properly like a lady." Marie ordered her in a stern voice.  
Victoria gave her mother a nod and then she kept the book on the table. Without knocking on the door, Sir John and Lady Flora entered the room. He greeted Marie but not Victoria and Lady Flora gave a curtsey to only her mother.  
"Its very good of you Sir John to be here. I want you to ask the king to increase our annuity. I don't have enough money to buy myself new clothes..."   
But Victoria interrupted her immediately "But mamma I think you have a lots of dresses and jewellery."

"Drina..be quiet... behave yourself." Princess Marie scolded her.

But then the door opened immediately.   
And William entered the room. He was wearing black trousers and a red waistcoat with black frock coat.  
"Forgive me for disturbing you all.." William said. He was followed by a footman who was trying to make the announcement of his arrival but William entered very quickly.  
"His Majesty the King." Then the footman paused and then he apologised.   
"Forgive me your Majesty."   
"No.Its completely fine. You may leave us now." William replied politely. It took a few minutes for everyone in the room to acknowledge his arrival. Then all of them greeted him with curtsey and bows.

"Forgive me. Your Majesty we were not aware about you arrival." Victoria said gently.  
"Dear cousin, I hope you are fine." Then he kneeled in front of her. Victoria gave her hand to him for kissing. He kissed her knuckles very softly, much to the horror of Princess Marie and Baroness Lehzen.

"I have decided to make the Buckingham House my new London residence. And today I am going to move in there. So cousin I thought that you would like to have a tour of the new royal residence. That's why I am here to take you there with me." William said with a kind smile.  
"Me? And without Mamma ? I have never travelled alone. Your Majesty." Victoria replied.  
"I know you have never travelled without your mother. But trust me, I will not force you to come with me. Its your choice entirely. No one will stop you, if you wish." William replied with a smirk.Then he turned his face toward Princess Marie and Sir John.  
"So are you accepting my offer, dear cousin ?" William asked her.  
"Yes. Your Majesty. But I need some time to get ready." Victoria replied with a red blushing face.  
"Of course. Why not ? I will be waiting for you." Victoria left the room to get ready. Lehzen followed her quickly.

"So Madame, I hope you have not any problem with me taking Alexandrina on the tour. I promise she will return before 4 o'clock." William asked politely.  
But before Marie could reply, Conroy replied.  
"No, Your Majesty. Its completely fine. Princess Marie trusts that you'll take care of Princess Alexandrina." Conroy replied with a flattering voice.  
\-----------

Victoria got dressed in a black mourning gown with a embroidered grey coloured shawl and a bonnet with veil. William helped her to sit in the carriage and then himself he sat on her right side. The carriage was moving at a fast constant speed. When they were near the palace, Victoria exclaimed.  
"Wow. It's very magnificent. So many windows.   
" Yes it is. But it nearly bankrupted our grandfather. 'King George iii '."  
"Maybe."  
"So you like this Palace cousin ?"  
"No...I mean there would be more light than Kensington ?"  
"Is it quite dark there ?"  
"No. It is quite difficult to see thing clearly."  
\------  
When they reached the Palace, William helped her to get out of the carriage. Victoria stood quietly by his side at the entrance. William looked at her with a kind smile.   
"Come on Alexandrina. Let us go inside...You can do whatever you want here. You are completely free." he tried to encourage her.  
Victoria nodded and she started walking inside. She was really surprised to see such a huge palace. Few minutes later when they reached the corridor. She started running or we can say that she was hopping. William was following her slowly. But suddenly she turned to him and he realized that they have reached the Throne room.   
"Can we go in this room ?" Victoria asked him.  
"Of course. Why not ?" William replied.

Behind them Brodie and Miss Skerrett were watching them quietly.   
"Is that Princess Alexandrina of Kent ?" Skerrett asked him.  
"Yes. But Look how small she is. Can believe that she is 16." Brodie replied.

"And have you noticed that how tiny she looks in front of His Majesty ?"   
"Yes. Everything is in disproportion." Brodie replied smiling.

Meanwhile Victoria and William reached the throne room. Victoria ran toward the throne but she stopped in front of it.   
"Aren't you going to sit on this ?" She questioned.  
"Yes. I will probably." William replied in a stern voice and then he sat on the throne.   
"It fits you perfectly. You are so tall. Not like me; because whenever I even sit on a chair, my feet are always many inches above the floor." Victoria replied gently.  
"Yes, It fits perfectly but not very comfortable. I think I will have a new and more comfortable throne be made for me." He paused.   
"Now I think we must see other rooms too." William walked out and Victoria followed him behind.

When they reached the White Drawing Room. William offered Victoria a chair to sit and he himself took a chair to sit on it.  
"Are you fine cousin ?"  
"Its really great that you have privacy in your life, Your Majesty. I feel better here because at least here Mamma and sir John Conroy are not here to disturb me." She stated blankly.  
"You look really distracted today ? May I ask you Why ?" William asked her with his eyes full of concern.  
"No believes in me. They all treat me like I am still a child...They all don't think that I am... that I am capable of doing anything on my own...They want me to fail everytime." Victoria replied with her voice cracking with emotion. Of course, she was angry.  
"I think they all are mistaken. Maybe your education is lacking in some areas but I think you have a natural dignity which cannot be learnt." William replied honestly. Victoria was listening to him very attentively.  
"And even then if someone tries to comment your stature, we will send them straight to tower." He continued trying to be serious but when she started laughing and he was not be able to control his lips from smiling.  
"Don't you think that I am too short to be dignified ?" Victoria asked him genuinely.  
"To me cousin, you are every inch a dignified lady. And you must be treated with same respect." William replied.  
"Thank you....Your Majesty." Victoria replied with a big smile. Her face was turned red as tomato.  
William didn't replied but he smiled at her.   
After many years, he was feeling flattered. This young girl reminds him of Caro his wife, when they were newly married. She was a very shy young woman married to the him at age of 19. His father arranged the marriage although William was truly in love with her. She was 4 years his junior, neither she had much knowledge about the world nor about carnal relations. But the world was cruel to her. She was inexperienced but later she proved herself to everyone. She was loved by everyone.   
He was hoping that one day she will too prove that she can do anything on her own. He will not allow anyone to harm her.  
"Thank you cousin. But would you like me to show you the Palace gardens. I hope you are going to like them."  
"Of course. Your Majesty."  
William offered her his arm. They both left the room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my mistakes.   
> Hope you will like it.  
> Please leave Kudos and comments.  
> I would like to hear...I mean read your comments.


	6. Chapter 6

In the early morning, Sir Tom Young was helping the King to be dressed for the day. Among his helpers was Brodie, now a royal footman and the new assistant to Sir Tom. He was dressed in a navy blue overcoat, a beige colored pair of breeches and a black waistcoat with a turquoise cravat. 

William ordered Brodie to stay and dismissed the other servants. He quickly went to his study and returned with a letter in his hand. He gave it to him and said,  
"Take this letter to Kensington palace and give it only to Princess Alexandrina. This is an invitation for the dinner tonight at Buckingham Palace and also don't forget to inform her that I am expecting her to be present here till 5o'clock."  
"Yes, Sir." Brodie replied and then bowed to him and left the room.

\---------

Meanwhile at Kensington Palace.  
Victoria was having her morning history lessons with Lehzen.   
"Drina, Focus on your work." Lehzen said.  
"Lehzen, it's so boring. You know that yesterday I went to Buckingham Palace and it was huge. It was really an amazing experience. I enjoyed..." But she was interrupted by a footman's arrival. He presented her the invitation on a silver tray.  
"What is this ?" Lehzen asked the footman.  
"It came from Buckingham Palace, baroness." He replied and left the room.  
"What does that man wants now ?" Lehzen exclaimed in anger.  
"Lehzen, be quiet. It's an invitation for the dinner tonight at Buckingham Palace. His Majesty has invited all of us." She replied.  
"We must inform your mother about this invitation."Lehzen took it from her hand and asked Victoria to follow her.

\-------  
At Buckingham Palace, William was waiting for someone special. After every few minutes, he looked out of the window. Suddenly he heard someone's footsteps and many voices from outside the room. He immediately stood straight and to straight his overcoat.  
The footman opened the door and made an announcement,  
"Her Royal Highness, The Princess Roy..."  
Before the announcement was completed. A 6 year old girl with beautiful curly blonde hair dressed in a beautiful floral pink day dress came to the room with a big smile on her face. The Princess Elizabeth now the Princess Royal of U.K. more commonly known as Lilibeth to everyone. William kneeled down on the floor and took her into his arms.   
Truly she was a mirror image of her mother. Same blue eyes and curly blonde hair. And her tomboyish nature and her cheerful behaviour.   
Then the footman announced the arrival of Lady Susan. William stood with Lilibeth still in his arms. 

Susan Harriett Elizabeth Churchill as known as lady Susan. She turned 17 this March. At age of 4, she became a ward of William and Caro. William loved her very much like his own daughters.   
"Your Majesty".She greeted him with deep curtsey.   
"Your Majesty...well yes now I am. But for you I still your father. So for now, only father or papa will suffice." William replied with a smile and kissed her on cheeks.  
They both were followed by Lady Emma Portman. She was his childhood friend. After Caro's death few years ago, she treated his children like her own and raised them all with great love and care.  
After Emma greeted him. They sat in a Drawing Room, where they were served tea and some snacks.  
"So Emma, how's Edward is doing ?"   
"Oh William. He was busy with his farm animals. So we left him there." Emma replied with annoyance.  
"Oh poor Emma. I thought Edward would here tonight with us. That's why I organised a dinner tonight. And how's everything at thing at Brocket hall ?"

"Well. It's really nice now-a-days. There are some new flowers planted in the gardens." Emma replied.

"I thought you were arriving at Brocket Hall this weekend." Susan said.

"I thought so. But now new responsibilities are there. At least, for two months, I am really busy. And that's why I asked you both to come to London. I was missing you both very much..." he was interrupted by Elizabeth as she pulled his coat's sleeves.  
"What happened dear ?" William asked kindly and picked her into his arms.  
"I want to go to garden. Look there are ducks out there." She pointed toward the window.   
"Of course. Susan would please take her to the garden. I have to discuss some things with Emma." William said.

Susan took Elizabeth with her to the gardens for a walk.   
"So I want you to take the responsibility of my household now." William said with a smile. After hearing this Emma was completely surprised.  
"What ? Are you serious?"   
"Of course. I am very serious. And tonight, there's a dinner. All members of the royal family and the Duke of Wellington will be present there too. So Please take care of arrangements. And that's my command.William said in a teasing tone.  
"Alright, William. Your Majesty." Emma replied with a mocking expression. Causing both of them to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Sending lots of love. Hope you liked this.  
> Forgive my mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive for being late.  
> And thankyou for Kudos and comments.  
> So here we begin..

The huge brown oak door opened against the wall. As the arrival of His Majesty the King was announced. Today was an important affair as all the members of the Royal family and some important ministers including the Prime Minister, The Duke of Wellington were invited. William was very excited but also little bit nervous.

He was going to receive his guests in the Blue Drawing Room, which was decorated with blue wallpaper, scagliola columns, and glass chandeliers. As he entered the room, everyone stood in a line, to greet him properly. First of all, he was greeted by his sister Emily and now his brother-in-law Henry, the Viscount and viscountess Palmerston.  
"How are you doing, little devil ?" William teased her.  
"Very well, your Majesty." Emily replied with a smirk.  
"And Henry I hope you are fine, too." William replied.  
Henry gave him nod and bowed his head in a comical way.

He was also greeted by the Duke of Wellington.  
"Duke, I hope that you are in good health. It really nice to see you tonight. Your presence is really important for me in court." William said politely.  
"Thank you. Your Majesty."

Next, he was greeted by Princess Marie-louise-victorie and Sir John Conroy.  
"I hope his Majesty is doing well." Conroy said with a fake smile trying to flatter him.

"Sir John, I hope that after spending so many years with Royal family, you are aware about the protocol. And also I will give you some advice for which you will find helpful during my reign. Please don't speak untill I ask you to speak." William replied with a Stern expression.  
"Yes. Your Majesty, I understand. Forgive me." Conroy turned red with embarrassment.

As William greeted other guests, he noticed that Princess Alexandrina and Princess Margaret were standing in a corner alone, talking very softly.  
"What happened, my dear cousins ? Why you both are standing here alone in this corner ?" William asked both of them with a smile.

"Your Majesty. We are meeting after a long time. So..ehm..miss drina very much."  
Margaret replied with a sad expression.  
Victoria and Margaret were two years apart.They both were half siblings. Both daughters of the late Duke of Kent. As Victoria mostly stayed away from the court, William was very close to Margaret. As he was her godfather too. And after the death of Duke of Kent, William took Rose, the Duchess of Kent and Margaret in his care.

"I think I agree we rarely saw cousin Alexandrina in the court." He paused and then looked at her.  
"Now as a young woman, I think you should take part in outdoor activites like carriage rides, you can go out for opera and..."  
"Like horse riding ?" Margaret interrupted him in childish manner.

"Yeah. Horse riding is too one of my favourite activities. And as now Margaret is too practicing in the Hyde Park. She is becoming a really accomplished rider. I think you should join her too." He paused as he was thinking about something. "Cousin, I would like to invite you both for horse riding and then later a lunch at Buckingham palace." William said with a warm smile.  
"I am thankful for invitation but I think mamma will not allow me." Victoria replied with an expression of hopelessness.  
"Don't worry about that dear cousin. I will talk to her. I think your mother will not upset me by declining my invitation." William tried to assure her.

"Yes. Then Drina will too join us tomorrow." Margaret said in a cheerful voice.  
Victoria gave her a nod and then she smiled.  
"I think it's time for dinner. May I escort you both young ladies to the dinning table." He said this and offered both of them his arms. They walked together into the dinning hall.  
William sat at the center of the table and Victoria as on his right side and the Duke of Wellington on his left side.

As dinner was served and William started eating, he was followed by everyone present at the table.

"Cousin, You are growing up so fast. You have just turned 16. And how beautiful lady you've become. I am just thinking about possible suitors."

"I feel so, Your Majesty. But I think Sir John does not feel this. He treats me like a 8 year old child." Victoria replied as her faced turned red.  
"So in future if you need my assistance, I will present there for you. You just need ask." William said in a serious tone.  
"But I think you are quite busy now a days. I have heard that uneasy lies the head that wears the crown." Victoria replied with a sad smile.  
"Busy..hmm..yes I am. But not for the people whom I like. Especially for young beautiful women like you." William tried to flirt with her. But she started laughing loudly and William too started following. 

Hearing the laughter everyone started looking at both them. The Duke who was sitting at their left side, too smiled.

Emma was too looking at them. After Caro's death, William rarely used to laugh even smile. Always keeping a cynical and sarcastic expression his face. But now looking at her best friend laughing carelessly, made her felt really happy for him.

But Sir John was gave her a dirty look. Victoria noticed it tried to surprass her laughter. She saw that her mother was giving her look of disapproval also. As she became silent, William noticed the looks of Conroy and Marie. He gave both them a death stare. As both of them him staring at them, they began eating the food quickly.  
Emily and Henry, her husband were observing all of them silently.

"It looks like an angry staring contest. Look there, what all of them are doing." Emily said in a mocking way.

"And your brother...look at him. Anyone who will look into his eyes will just die of fear." Henry teased her while tried to control his laughter.

After the dinner, as the guest were leaving the palace. William ordered Conroy, Marie and Victoria to meet him in his study.

"Madam, I would like to invite Princess Alexandrina tomorrow for horse riding at Hyde Park and then for a lunch at Palace with me. And also Princess Margaret will be there too." William addressed Marie.

"What do you think ? That I will allow my daughter to be around a scound.." Marie snarled at him but was interrupted by William as he was ignoring her.

"What are saying Your Highness ?" William shouted angrily. But before she could reply Sir John said;  
"Yes. Of course, Your Majesty. I think Princess Alexandrina will be honoured to be your guest."  
"Fine. I will send a carriage in the morning." William smiled at him.  
But Marie, she was well....she was furious. She kept her mouth shut but as they both sat in the carriage. Marie snorted,  
"What were you thinking Sir John ? How can you allow that bastard to near my daughter..."

"I know what are thinking ma'am, but trust me. I have some plans..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment and leave KUDOS. I will try to update soon as I have got so many ideas regarding this work.  
> But can you guess what are Sir John Conroy's plans ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos and comments. So here is the new chapter. I hope you will enjoy it.

After returning from the Buckingham palace. Victoria was dressed in a white nightgown.Lehzen was brushing her hair and Victoria was telling her beloved governess the details of the dinner party.  
"So, Lehzen. His Majesty is a really nice gentleman. He has got a great sense of humour too. And also today he invited me for horseriding and a lunch with him at the Buckingham Palace."

"Drina, I don't think that its wise for you to stay alone with him."

"But Lehzen.." Victoria tried to explain herself but Lehzen interrupted her.

"Drina. Listen carefully to me now. I have always treated you as my daughter. And I hope you will understand what I am saying. Well, You are a young woman and he is a really disreputable man." Lehzen said with an expression of concern.

"But Lehzen, I don't understand what you are saying ?"

"Drina, He is not a man of character. His wife, she had a long affair with a poet and after her death, he was engaged in criminal conversation with some ladies." 

"Lehzen, I understand that you care for me but I don't think that he will harm me ever. He seems to be a well mannered and kind man." Victoria replied confidently and kissed her governess on cheek and wished her goodnight.

Later when went to bed. She was unable to stop herself from thinking about Lehzen's words.  
\--------------

Victoria dressed in a beautiful grey riding habit and a tiny black hat on her head.  
She was riding beside her cousin William.   
She was observing him carefully as she was thinking about her conversation with Lehzen last night.

"How handsome and regal he looks ? I don't find him disreputable. He seems to me a very kind gentleman."

"Cousin. Are you fine ? You look really distracted today." William asked her politely.  
"I'm fine..Thank you. But now I would like to walk a little in the park." She replied nervously.  
William just gave her a nod and gracefully dismounted from the horse. They were quietly followed by two footman at distance behind them. One of them helped Victoria to dismount. And other took the reins from William.

They both started walking slowly, but suddenly they heard someone laughing loudly. They saw that Margaret was riding astride today.  
"She loves horseriding." William said with a mischievous smile.  
"Yes." Victoria took a pause and then she continued 

"Lehzen said that I should stay away from you. She thinks that you are quite disreputable."   
"Well. Maybe she's right." William tried to teased her.

"I don't think so. You are a good man. And I think you will be great Monarch too." Victoria replied confidently.

"I hope so"  
"I want to ask you a question if you don't mind." William gave her a nod to continue.  
"I have heard that your late wife had an affair with a poet and that she left you for him. But then why you forgave her when he left her alone."

"Well. She was my wife. And I think she felt alone as I was busy with my naval career. And when he left her alone, she was really ill and fragile. In the end, we both were together. We both were madly in love in spite of both us were imperfect."

"But she betrayed you. I don't understand why you forgave her. If I was in your place, I would have never forgave her."

"Perhaps you are too young to understand." William replied with a blank expression and continued to walk. Victoria thought he was hurt by her words.  
"Forgive me. I don't mean that. I understand that you loved her." Victoria said sadly.  
"Yes. I loved her. She was my closest friend, my companion, my wife, my first love, mother of my children. I still love her. She completed me. Cousin, love is about sacrifice. Which is always in the end worth it. Always. I hope when you'll find someone to love and care for." William replied with sad smile.

"I understand. I hope I will find someone who will take care of me selflessly, someone who will love me forever. And that's the reason why you never remarried ? " 

"Well. There are many reasons why I never remarried. My wife before she died...she requested me to remarry after her death. But I loved her and it took me a whole year to accept her death. It took me time to understand that I would never listen her voice again or feel her touch again. It was really painful for me."

"I am sorry." Victoria touched his elbow lightly and said with a expression of sadness.  
"But in the end, she was free from suffering and pain. I never felt love again. I never found anyone of my type. The ladies I met after her death wanted to take her place in my life. No one seems to understand that I just want them to respect our relationship..." He coughed a little and then he continued

"And you know cousin, that..well..they only want to marry me because I was the heir to the throne at that time. I don't want to marry anyone at the present." 

"Neither do I. But Mamma and Uncle Leopold want me to marry my cousin Albert." Victoria replied with annoyed expression.

"You are too young to get married. I think you should concentrate on your education."

"But at Kensington my education is just basic. Mamma never allows me to feel free. There are so many rules and there is no privacy in my life." 

"If you will agree then I will give your mother and Sir John a separate set of rooms to stay in. So it will offer you some privacy and also I will send some servants for you."

"That would be great but mumma still thinks that I am a child. I don't think she will allow me to live in a separate set of rooms." 

"Don't worry about that. I will take care of it..." He took the pocket watch from his coat and then he said   
"Cousin, its lunch time. I think now we should return to the palace." William offered her his arm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...


	9. chapter 9

The last few weeks were hectic. On orders of the King, Princess Victoria was given a seperate set of rooms in a different wing of Kensington Palace to offer her some privacy. Also he appointed some tutors to teach her.

Today the King has invited Victoria and Duchess for a lunch at the Buckingham Palace.  
Before the lunch, William introduced some ladies to her. First of all, A tall and beautiful lady came and curtseyed to both of them.  
"Your Majesty." She said softly.  
"Your Grace. I hope you are doing well. Meet my dear cousin, Princess Victoria of Kent." He took a pause and then turned his face to Victoria who was looking confused.  
"Cousin, Meet Harriet, The Duchess of Sutherland."  
Victoria gave a nod and smiled in acknowledgement. Harriet curtseyed once again and made her way toward her husband in the crowd.  
"What do you think cousin ? Do you like her ?" William inquired.

"She seems really nice and she's really beautiful too." Victoria replied.

"Yeah..I agree..she's really beautiful. She was a Lady in waiting to my late wife before her death..Ahm..She is really famous in the society..I think she will be a good companion to you." 

Before Victoria could reply to him, A middle aged lady stood in front of them and greeted both of them.  
  
"Emma..where were you ? I was looking for you since morning. I thought that you must've returned to Edward's farm." William tried to tease her.  
"No..Your Majesty. I was just helping Lord Chamberlain in organizing the lunch..Its not really easy to be comptroller of His Majesty's household." Emma teased him too.

"Emma..meet my cousin..Princess Victoria of Kent. And cousin..This is Lady Emma Portman, she's a childhood friend of mine." He introduced them to each other.

"Your coronation would be a great occasion of grand celebration." Emma tried to inquire.

"Yes..It will be..but not as grand as my father's." William replied politely.

"And there would be a ball ?" Emma asked him with a smile. Victoria was listening to their conversation carefully, smiled and then said,

"Yes. A ball."

"Yeah...There would be a ball because I feel that I will have only one coronation in my regin..so a little extravagance is permitted." William replied with a smile. Hearing this Victoria and Emma began to laugh.

Meanwhile the Duchess of Kent, Sir John Conroy and Lady Flora Hastings were standing together in a corner of the hall.

"She seems quite besotted with him." Sir John remarked.

"Yes...look she's blushing." Lady Flora agreed.

"I must do something now. I will not allow her to become so close to that man." Duchess growled in anger.

* * *

After the lunch, Victoria was sitting in the Yellow Drawing Room with Lady Emma and Harriet. They were talking and giggling loudly, when the Duchess entered the room, followed by Lady Flora.

"Excuse me, Ladies. I have to talk to my daughter in private." Duchess ordered all of them to leave the room.

"Yes, Mumma." Victoria replied with a smile.

"So you enjoyed your lunch with the King ?" 

"Yes, Mumma. It was wonderful..he introduced me to some ladies. He said that they will act as a really good companion and friend to me." Victoria replied in excitement.

"But all of them are close friends of the King." Duchess replied with a look of disapproval.

"You shouldn't spend so much time with him. You are young and naive. He may take advantage of your behavior." Lady Flora tried to explain but Victoria ignored her completely.

"He is my cousin and also the King. And now we are becoming close friends too. I don't think he will try to use me like Sir John" Victoria replied in a strong voice.

"Then you must remember that Sir John was never engaged in a criminal conversation; But your cousin..Listen to me Drina..I will advise you to not spend so much time with him." Duchess replied in anger.

"But he was not guilty." Victoria tried to defend him.

"Drina, He is someone who is clever at stealing hearts. A herzensbrecher. We must make sure that he might not take yours." Duchess replied.

* * *

  
At the same time, Sir John Conroy was engaged in a conversation with William.

"Sir, I've heard that you've appointed the Duchess of Sutherland in Princess Victoria's service.?" Conroy questioned.

William didn't replied but just gave a nod to him to continue.

"So all of the ladies are either related to Whig Ministers or were in your services before. I think you just want to take advantage of her inexperience...I feel you are trying to seduce her. You are taking her away from her mother." 

"Sir John..listen carefully. The way Duchess and you kept her away from the court and the world. In actual, You both are responsible for her behavior and detachment toward you both." William replied angrily.

"I can't look into your soul but you are a man and she's a really young and impressional woman." Conroy replied with a smirk.

"Princess Victoria is a really impressional woman and also my cousin. After the death of the Duke of Kent..as her cousin and the King, I think its my responsibility to take care of her." William replied politely with a smile.

"In the name of responsibility..You are such a characterless man..Your wife..such a woman she was. Left you for that poet..Your father the late King became famous for his mistresses..remember that that one day your presence will be harmful for her reputation." Conroy tried his best to make him angry but William maintained a cool look on his face.

"Sir, As far as I have moulded my character, I have my limits and I never take advantage of anyone for my gain..and I am busy now its late..its time for you to leave..I've to bid goodbye to Princess Victoria." William replied and walked away from him.

* * *

He was walking toward his study but immediately stopped in front of a mirror, carefully observing his own reflection for a few moments. He observed his facial features very carefully.

_"How old and tired I am ? The years of pain and loneliness have made my character to change so much. The scandals of my family..how they have affected our reputation..."_

* * *

Later that evening, William bid goodbye to Princess Victoria and the Duchess of Kent. After reaching, the Kensington Palace Victoria was writing her journal and was still thinking about her mother's words...

_"Of course, he is attractive and really kind to me. I can't believe that Mamma hates him so much. He makes me happy...I feel so happy now..I don't want to be alone."_


	10. Information

Hey! Folks. I hope you all are doing well. Actually I was reading this whole fanfic again and I realized that there are some information that may sound confusing to some readers. 

1\. Victoria is 16 years old in this story and William is 50 years old. 

2\. Victoria's father, The Duke of Kent divorced her mother before his death and then remarried Lady Rose, whose title is HRH The Duchess of Kent. In this story, Victoria has another half sister named as Princess Margaret of Kent.

3\. Victoria's mother, The Duchess of Kent in real life is named as Princess Marie, Duchess of Kent....in this story. I changed her name to avoid confusion.

4\. In this story, the relationship between The Duchess of Kent and Sir John Conroy is Romantic one.

5\. William was married to Caroline for 22 years before she died and they have three children and they both were legal guardians of Susan.

6\. Harriet, the Duchess of Sutherland is serving as Lady in waiting to Victoria.

I hope you all are enjoying this story. I will update soon. If you have any question then please ask them in the comments. Thank you once again. Take care 🙂 ❤ and please stay away from covidiots. In my country the cases are increasing everyday..and due to this..I am not able to attend the school. Goodbye.


	11. chapter 11

In the earliest hours of the morning..still wearing her nightgown, Victoria was running in the dark corridors of the Kensington Palace. She was exploring her new apartment with Dash by her side.

Suddenly someone came in front of her.   
"Aah !" Victoria exclaimed loudly, followed by Dash barking. Their sounds were echoing in the corridors.

"Your Royal Highness" said the person standing in front of them.  
It was Lady Flora Hastings wearing her nightdress and holding a candle in her hands.

"Lady..Flora..You scared me." Victoria tried to reply.

"Forgive me, Ma'am. It was not my intention. But I must say that I am surprised to see you roaming in the corridors in early morning." Lady Flora said in a timid voice.

"Well, Lady Flora..I was just exploring the rooms and..well, what are you doing here ?" Victoria inquired angrily.

"Well, Ma'am. I was not feeling well..so I was thinking about.." Lady Flora shuttered.

"Lady Flora, will you please reply clearly..well I think you should give me a proper excuse for your presence in my apartments." Victoria said this and then picked up Dash from the floor and walked away from her.

* * *

  
It was a sunny and warm day so  
after lunch, Victoria was enjoying a walk with Baroness Lehzen.

"Lehzen, Isn't its a wonderful day ?" Victoria asked her governess.

"Yes...Drina." Lehzen replied.

"Lehzen, you are looking really distracted today...Are you feeling well ? Is everything alright?" Victoria tried to inquire with a look of concern.

"Its fine..I was just observing Lady Flora and Sir John from a few last days."

"What ? But why ?" 

Lehzen didn't replied immediately but was looking confused.

"Drina! Look there. Lady Flora and Sir John are standing there." Lehzen replied while pointing toward two figures standing far away from them.

"So what ?" Victoria questioned as now she was annoyed by her behavior.

"Drina, from last few weeks Lady Flora is spending a lot of time with Sir John. Don't you think so? And her behavior is really weird." Lehzsn tried to explain.

"I feel so..today in the early morning..I met Lady Flora...she has been behaving differently." Victoria replied.

"I have heard that she's visiting the royal physician Sir James Clark. And have you observed the swelling of her abdomen." 

Hearing this Victoria narrowed her eyes and gave a nod to Lehzen to continue.

"I think Lady Flora is with a child and I feel that Sir John is to be father." Lehzen spoke confidently.  
Hearing this Victoria grasped and then said.

"Lehzen...I don't know what to say. I must confess that Lady Flora and Sir John are spending a lot of time together and that Lady Flora is visiting the royal physician. But I am not sure..."

* * *

  
At dinner, Lady Flora was absent. Sir John was present there with Victoria's mother too.

"Mamma, Where's Lady Flora ?" Victoria asked.

"Drina, I think Lady Flora is ill. That's why she is absent." Her mother replied and then took a pause and continued, "Have you received your dear cousin Albert's letter?" 

"Yes, mamma. But I haven't read it yet. I was busy with my daily lessons with my tutors."   
Victoria continued to finish the food left on her plate. She observed that Sir John was really quiet today. Victoria tried to concentrate her thoughts on her food but she was feeling really distracted by Lehzen's words and Lady Flora's behavior.  
"Mamma, please excuse me. I am not feeling well. I think I should retire for tonight." Victoria said and before her mother could stop her, she left the room, followed by Lehzen.

  
She quickly changed into her nightgown and called Lehzen to her room to talk her privately.  
"Drina, I have an important news for you."

"What's it ?" Victoria asked nervously.

"I saw Sir John visiting Lady Flora." Lehzen replied blandly.

"Now what Lehzen ? What we will do now ?" Victoria asked her governess.

"I think you should write a letter to the King." 

"Alright, I must write a letter to the King. I will ask him for a private audience." Victoria replied and then ask her governess to bring her paper and pen.

_"Your Majesty,_

_I wish to inform you of an important occurrence that I believe deserves your attention. I believe that Sir John Conroy is engaged in a criminal conversation with Lady Flora Hastings. And I suspect that she is pregnant with his child. I know this will be a great scandal._

_Sir, There is some really important information that I wish to discuss with you in private. I hope your Majesty will bestow me a private audience soon._

_Your humble subject and cousin._

_Victoria._

* * *

Victoria got the reply for her letter after three hours. The letter was delivered by a footman urgently. She opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear cousin,_

_Thank you for informing me about the Lady Flora Hastings and Sir John Conroy. I feel this is a really sensitive matter. I will come to meet you tomorrow by 12:00. Then we will discuss this matter._

_Your cousin._

_William.R._

* * *

Next day, Victoria was waiting for William to arrive at Kensington Palace. She was pacing in her room. She was feeling really nervous, Then she saw a royal carriage arriving at the Palace.

It was the King...perfectly on time.

Victoria straightened her gown and observed herself in a mirror. 

The footman announced the arrival of the King.

_"His Majesty the King."_

William entered the room. Victoria dipped into a respectful curtsey. He kissed her hand and greeted her with a kind smile.

They both sat on a sofa and for some privacy...They locked the door.

"Sir, I think Lady Flora Hastings and Sir John are engaged in a criminal conversation." Victoria spoke.

"And why do you think so ?" William inquired politely.

"Because they both are spending so much time together. And Lady Flora is behaving in a really awkward manner." Victoria explained.

"Are your sure cousin ?" William asked.

"Yes. I am, Sir. And I am sure that Lady Flora is pregnant and Sir John is the father. I saw that her abdomen was swelling and She's visiting the royal physician regularly and..she was absent from the dinner last time." Victoria replied.

"I think there would be a great scandal." William replied after remaining silent for a few minutes.

"Yes"

"I think we should leave this matter.." William was speaking but Victoria interrupted him.

"But why ?"

"The problem with a scandal is that the mud doesn't always stick to the right people." 

"So..that's what you care about? Avoiding an scandal ?" Victoria asked now clearly annoyed.

"No. But I know that how painful it is to live with a scandal." William replied and moved toward the window.

Victoria realized that he was talking about his life, his family scandals and his wife. How painful it was for him to bear them all.

She stood up and walked towards him and touched his elbow.

"Forgive me, Sir. I shouldn't have said that." She apologized.

"That's alright cousin. There's no need to apologize...but I will advice you to not to pay your attention to this matter." William asked her.

Victoria gave him a nod.

"I hope you will." William replied.


	12. chapter 12

Victoria wrote a letter to Sir James Clark, the royal physician asking him to meet her soon as possible. He arrived at Kensington Palace by noon. Lehzen led him to Victoria's study.

As he sat in front of her; Victoria asked him about Lady Flora's visits. To which he replied.

"Your Royal Highness, On 10th of January, I was consulted by Lady Flora and she complained of pain in left side of abdomen and weakness...And there was a considerable enlargement of the lower part of abdomen. I told her that I cannot diagnose her condition without an examination. To which she refused."

Victoria was listening to him really carefully. Lehzen was standing behind her and was carefully listening to both them.

"So, Sir. What do you think about Lady Flora's condition ?"

"Ma'am...if I may say freely...I think she is pregnant. Her behavior and appearance are like of a pregnant woman. And she visited me twice a week between 10th of January to 16 February."

Victoria gave him a nod. "I agree with Sir James, Drina. I think she is pregnant and the father is Sir John Conroy. Lady Tavistock said that she believes that she secretly married him and is now pregnant." Lehzen tried to support Sir James.

"I think Lehzen that we should remain silent on this matter. I am being advised by His Majesty that I shouldn't pay much attention to it."

Over the last few weeks, there were rumours about Lady Flora's pregnancy. As she was unmarried, Everyone became suspicious of her condition.

"Drina..have you got any idea what is happening. How humiliating this has become for Lady Flora? Everyone is talking about her condition."

"So mamma do you think that it's my fault that there are rumours?" Victoria exclaimed.

"No. But your governess Baroness Lehzen and Lady Tavistock are to be blamed for creating this situation."

"No mamma. I strongly believe that its Sir John's fault. I think that Lady Flora is pregnant and Sir John is the father."She replied.

"Drina, why are you so harsh on Sir John and Lady Flora ? Lady Flora is an innocent and respectful lady."

"Mamma, I think that if Lady Flora is so innocent, then why she's not taking an physical examination ?" Victoria asked her mother angrily.

"But Drina...listen.."

"...mamma stop right now. I am busy today. Please leave me alone." Victoria said and turned away from her mother.

"Your Majesty, the coronation ball shall take place on the eve of 26th of June. And the coronation will take place on 28th of..." The Duke of Wellington was explaining the coronation day's protocol to the King but he was looking really distracted today.

"...Are you well, Your Majesty ?" The old Duke asked him with a voice full of concern. "I am Sir...but the rumours I am hearing nowadays are really disturbing...Have you heard them ?" William asked him softly.

"The rumours...you mean the rumours about Lady Flora Hastings ? Yes, Sir. I have heard them. Everyone is talking about her..they believe that she is pregnant." Wellington replied without looking at him directly fearing his reaction.

"How scandalous this situation is...I mean who has spread these rumours ?" William tried to inquire.

"Sir, I believe its Baroness Lehzen and Lady Tavistock, they both hate Lady Flora and I believe its their hand in spreading these rumours."

"So what do you think ? Are these rumours true ?" William questioned.

"I can't say that they are. Because there is no proof. But just try to imagine how embarrassing this situation is for her. If Lady Flora takes an physical examination, then we can learn more about her condition." Wellington replied with a blank face.

"I think we shouldn't pay our attention to this matter. But I believe that there would be a huge scandal." William said and then he continued to listen to the Duke's report.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will like it .  
> Please leave KUDOS.  
> Forgive me for grammatical errors because English is not my first language and I am writing a fanfic for first time.😇🙏🐔


End file.
